


Not Quite Human (Krel Tarron x Reader)

by sf7432



Category: 3Below, Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters, Wizards - Fandom
Genre: 3Below Season 2, 3below - Freeform, Aliens, Arcadia - Freeform, CharacterxReader - Freeform, Other, Series: 3Below (Tales of Arcadia), ToA - Freeform, Wizards, XReader, aja - Freeform, ajatarron, krel - Freeform, kreltarron, morando, readerinsert - Freeform, tales of arcadia - Freeform, trollhunters - Freeform, varvatos - Freeform, varvatosvex, zadra - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 17:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sf7432/pseuds/sf7432
Summary: (Y/n) Kubritz is different from most sixteen year olds.For one, her adoptive mother works at a secret military base that studies extraterrestrial life.She has a personal vendetta against aliens.She is an exceptional fighter,  and can beat any of her mother- uh, the Colonel's men in unarmed combat.And she enjoys algebra..............................All (y/n)'s life, she's believed that anything not from this planet is evil, and all it wants to do is destroy.After one eventful day, her whole understanding of the world is turned on its head, and she begins to realize...She is not who she thinks she is...Her mother is wrong...And the world will burn becauseof it.Enjoy!
Relationships: Krel Tarron/Reader
Kudos: 2





	1. Taco Night

You know what the worst part about staying at a top secret military alien research base is? 

Taco night. 

It happens every second Friday, and you dread it every time. 

Hordes of hungry, sweaty people, all in rubber hazmat suits, racing to a single truck, trying to be the first to get their pick of the wares. And the horror isn't over yet. What happens after is worse... try to imagine all those same sweaty, rubber suited workers an hour after. Where do you think they'll be? Yep, you guessed it. The barracks stink for weeks after, and by then, it's taco night again. 

You shuddered just thinking about it. 

A fast swish of air startles you back into focus, just in time to barely dodge the kick coming your way. Your sparring partner laughs and follows the kick with a swift left hook. 

"Honestly (y/n), you're supposed to actually pay attention when fighting." 

You deftly swing yourself around to block the hit, delivering one of your own while the colonel is preparing for another kick. She leans back to dodge the fist coming her way and you use her momentum to knock her leg out from underneath her. 

You attempt to reposition yourself, but she grasps your ankle firmly and flips you over her head. As you fall you twist yourself around and land in a crouch, bending your ankles to absorb the impact. You stand, acknowledging the colonel's win with a nod. She chuckles. 

"You're getting good, (y/n)." 

"I still have a lot to learn." 

The colonel stares at you for a second, before dismissing you.

"Alright, that's enough for today, get changed and get some food."

You nod and exit, entering the locker room.  
After a quick shower and a change of clothes you head into the mess hall, grab yourself a plate of steaming hot mashed potatoes covered in thick gravy, and take a seat at a table in the back of the mess, where you can sit relatively quietly amidst the loud, raucous laughter and chatter of the soldiers, officers and scientists. 

The peace and quiet doesn't last very long though.  
A large group of mixed ranks moves their way over to your secluded table and gather around, clearly having a heated debate. 

"Hey! (Y/n)! We need your opinion on our little discussion!" 

Luke, one of the soldiers you know well, yells over the noise as he sits down.

"Sure. Seems to be pretty important to you guys." you grin, gesturing at the aggravated group.

The man laughs, but then turns serious. 

He shakes his fist at the right half of the group, 

"(Y/n), these madmen seem to think that pie is superior to cake."

You try (and fail) to smother your laughter, and it only gets worse as Luke looks at you, wounded.

The debate continues to escalate

The rest of the night is spent in a constant state of laughter as both sides will neither yield or accept a truce.  
You try and remain an unbiased judge, but you can't help rooting for team cake, because... obviously... you aren't a complete psychopath.

If only every night was like this.

...........................................

Let me know if you enjoyed this chapter!


	2. Paper Football

Do you ever take one look at someone and immediately hate them? 

Steve Palchuk was one of such cases, and it was mutual. The boy never missed a chance to aggravate (y/n), and (y/n) was sick of it. Steve had just flicked a paper football at your face, and you were getting ready to beat the hell out of that little-

"Woah, woah, woah, chill out, (y/n)!" 

The boy sitting next to you put his (rather skinny) arm on your shoulder, trying to calm you down.

"What do you mean? I'm perfectly calm."

You mutter through your gritted teeth, glaring daggers at the idiot sitting at the back of the class.

"Yeah, sure, she look completely calm, doesn't she, Tobes?"

The chubby boy glances over at you, sees your scowl, and groans,

"(N/n), we know Steve's an idiot, but try and ignore him, some of us actually want to get a passing grade in math sometime this year."

Hmph. You sit back down in your seat, determined to ignore him for now. 

You'll deal with Steve later. 

The hours passed, and Steve continued to harass you, but gave up after a while, growing bored of you ignoring his antics. And then it was finally lunch. The class let out an audible sigh as the bell rang, and the hungry students streamed out of the classroom and into the cafeteria.

Putting your books away in your bag, you followed Jim and Toby out into the hallway. Jim was talking about his chess tutor, Blinky or something, and Toby was bragging about beating the umami level on Go Go Sushi, and you were thinking about whether your mother would let you help with capturing an invader some time. 

Sitting down at your usual table, Jim pulled out three small paper bags, one for each of you. God, you loved Jim's cooking. It seemed TP agreed as well, as he was already digging hungrily into the delicious smelling meal the teen had prepared. You chuckled at his eagerness and proceeded to enjoy your own lunch. As you ate, you noticed that yet again, Claire was absent from school. 

This was the eleventh time in two weeks. You expressed your concern to Jim, but were told that "she was sick", yet again. You trusted your friends, but you couldn't help thinking that they were hiding something from you. Come to think of it, the pair had been absent quite frequently...

"Hellooo? Earth to (y/nnnn)?" 

Your thoughts were interrupted by Toby's hand, which was waving franticly in front of your face.

"Oh, sorry, zoned out for a second there."

"Yeah we could tell."

You chuckle, "What were you saying?"

"Asking you if you wanted to come over after school? Nana has chess club, and she'll be out till like one am, so we have the whole house to ourselves."

"Yeah, I'd be down for some Space Invaders IV and Gun Robot."

Jim laughs, elbowing me. "You only like playing because you you pulverize us every game!"

"So what if I do?" you chuckle.

"She does not!" Toby exclaims, looking exasperatedly at Jim.

"There's no use denying it, boys. I wipe the floor with you every time."

"Do not."

"Do."

"She really does, Tobes, we have to accept defeat here."

"Nuh-uh, no way."

...........................................................................................................................................................

Let me know if you enjoyed!

~Rio


	3. The Reckless Club

The plan was to go to Tobes' house after school, but as things have been going lately, it didn't turn out the way it was supposed to. 

Jim and Toby hijacked Señor Uhl's truck, and you may or may not have landed yourself in detention for throwing a textbook at Steve. 

That was why you were sitting at your desk at school, bored to death, on a Saturday, while Uhl watches over the group like a hawk. 

You look around yourself and see Steve (no surprise there), Mary, Jim, Toby, Shannon, and Eli- wait a second. 

What was Eli Pepperjack of all people doing in detention? Something was messed up. Eli was the very definition of a good student. 

This is definitely his first detention. 

Your attention is drawn away from that matter as Toby let out a small gasp. 

You turn to see Señor Uhl taking a huge bite of a Diablo Maximus... Oh no. This couldn't end well...

The whole group holds their breath as the teacher processes what he has just done.

A horrible gurgling noise, and then he runs urgently out of the room.

"DON'T LEAVE THE CLASS!" 

Twenty minutes later, Jim peeks out the door, and Uhl is still in the bathroom. 

You all look at each other, and grin. 

Time for some fun.

......................................................................................................................................................

An hour or two later

We all hear a loud crashing sound, and something like roaring. 

Mary freaks out and starts leading us back to the class, and Uhl finally leaves the bathroom, following the sounds, trying to catch the culprit. 

It's then that you notice, Jim is missing. 

And Steve is leaving. 

This must have something to do with what they're hiding from you... 

You try to follow after Steve, but lose him.

Suddenly, a loud yell sounds from not very far away, followed by a thud, and a guttural roar. 

You can hear a low, gravelly voice, but can't make out what it's saying. 

It suddenly goes quiet. The only sound now is Señor Uhl- 

Oh crap. 

You race back to class, and are joined by Jim. 

You make it just in time, as the Spanish teacher walks in not three seconds after you. 

The class acts innocent, and he buys it reluctantly. 

That is, until he sees the wreckage whatever was causing the sounds created. 

A whole row of lockers, the doors caved in as if something heavy had smashed into them, and the floor covered in scratch marks. 

You are all shocked, except Jim. 

He tries to fake it, but you know him too well. 

You don't care what he's keeping from you, you will find it out, if you die trying.

................................................................................................................................................................

Let me know if you enjoyed!

~Rio


	4. Chapter 4

First story on here ^-^ Hope you enjoy it!


End file.
